msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 23rd, 34 LC
The following is a writeen record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 23rd, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok everyone, I plan for this to be sort sweet and to the feling point. I am calling this senate meeting to order. Now what the fel happened last week or did we all stand around and do nothing? Vanidicus Alexander: Chancellor, I believe Archmage Sinclair can report. Damon Halliwell: '''Sinclair, speak on your works from last week. '''Vesiana Sinclair: very well, Chancellor. As some of you will recall from last week, I elaborated on anamolies being detected in the Blasted Lands near the Dark Portal. Last Sunday, some of us met to determine what should be done. With permission from the Minister of War and Interior, I will be organizing an investigation at the Forward Base Camp. Those interested will meet at Nethergarde tomorrow at 8, and we will ride out. Any inquiries so far? Damon Halliwell: '''It seems not, dismissed. '''Vesiana Sinclair: Thank you, but I do have one other matter which I’d like to bring up. Damon Halliwell: '''Very well. '''Vesiana Sinclair: It did occur to me that these anomalies may very well be, the result of the various demons and cultists inhabiting the land. Whether this proves to be the case or not, and considering we are at peace with the Horde now, I think the time is come we eliminate their kind from the region. Vorien Dawnstrider: 'That is a very ambitious task Sinclair. 'Meriahm Lausten: I concur with Archmage Sinclair. The Kirin Tor does have a history with the Legion, after all, and the more payback we can extract from those demons, the better. I think few of us here have forgotten why we fly in the air now, after all. Arranax DeVin: Well. I won't stand against any kind of brutality visited upon the Legion. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Burn'em all. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Agreed, Mage-Commander. '''Vesiana Sinclair: It's a tall order, I admit, and it will take many days, perhaps even requiring the assistance of our allies. But I think it must be done, and now is the time to do it, lest we regret it. Otherwise, that is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. You are dismissed. Damon Halliwell: 'We now move on to next week’s events. Drossy, did you have something to speak on? '''Drossy: '..things have been a bit rough lately, so I thought I'd invite everyone out for a small fishing party. N-not a legitimate party, but.. just, fishing. You may bring drinks and whatnot, but I request that we keep this.. not-the-barge-cruise. If you'd like to come, I'll be at the Stormwind harbor, Thursday, at 8...a-and.. that is all. 'Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''We could use some R&R that doesn't end in disaster. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: I would recommend that you do not bring alcohol. Arystlen Ravenseid: ...or the need to take out a loan to pay it off... Karsh D. Sinclair: 'I'll have to ask about this cruise at some point! '''Meriahm Lausten: '''We've redacted everything. Forever. There was no cruise, legally speaking. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The cruise will not be discussed on the senate floor. '''Arranax DeVin: '... that was awful. 'Drossy: '..fishing. Thursday. Eight. Stormwind Harbor. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Just awful. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''NO CRUISE. NEVER. EVER. MOVING ON. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Drossy. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus, you wanted to speak? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I would like to inform you all that a lesson on the Arcane School of Divination will be held this upcoming Tuesday, at Eight o'clock. Divination I remind you, is the School of magic dedicated to scrying, seeing and psychometery, To see beyond your senses. All are welcome to attend. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lord Devin, you also wished to speak? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright. That time of the year is here again. The rotters are doing their normal little 'abduct, torture, and hunt' people they mark as criminals. They call this the Dance of the Dead. It's really more a blood sport. So. If you've been thick skulled, and stupid enough to piss the rotters off? It is possible you are on an abduction list. You are somewhat more secure inside the city, but I warn you all that, for those of you that might have become a criminal in their eyes? Locations outside of Dalaran are in no way secure. Any questions? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I have one. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Sure. Shoot. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Is there an assembled list of high threat areas where abductions are possible, as to be sure people can be sufficiently warned? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well. There's the obvious. I'd avoid regions of neutral holdings, regions that happen to have a strong rotter force near by ... things of that nature. However they are rather good at bagging high priority targets. Last year they got one from *inside* of Stormwind. Not that Stormwind is especially stellar in matters of security. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Question. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Is there no way to stop this preemptively? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well. Convince the rotters that they shouldn't conduct something they consider to be 'justice?' Other than keeping people out of their hands? Nothing I can think of. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Unless you want to break the ceasefire, I don't think there is. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I'm certainly say THIS violates the ceasefire. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. That's the problem. We may be able to meddle if we so desire, but they mark this as part of their criminal justice system. '''Verus Baelheit: '''It's barbaric. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The Horde care little about violating the ceasefire, Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''They do as much as we do, Vorien. Do you remember the Implications that broke the ceasefire before the Cataclysm? It was -planted- evidence. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''There are legal precedents in place. As long as they don't capture any of -us-, there's nothing we can do. We have a legal precedent for criminal justice, in case you've forgotten, Verus. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''All we need to do is wait until they give in to their barbaric tendencies like they usually do and we will have our excuse to wipe them out. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''The real question is does the Alliance consider something like this to be worth war recommencing. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: IF they're abducting members of the Alliance for falsified charges for no sake other than vengeance? It violates the cease-fire. I, for one, won't hesitate to set any rotters on fire if I see them attacking people or trying to abduct them. Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Please, maintain decorum. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''This needs to be handled with more political tact than that. Let's move on for now, and the Ministry of the Interior can assess the threat and come up with a more detailed report. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Honestly? I can't answer any of these things. I can only tell you that they do this every year at this time. What the Senate will do us up to the rest of you. I only present the warning as the poor son of a bitch tasked with local security. Now. Any further questions? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Very well. Thank you. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright. If I learn more? I'll voice it then. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Now I open the floor to any and all who wish to speak. Raise a hand and we will call on those wishing to speak. Margrave, the floor is yours. '''Margrave Haifrall: Just before this meeting, I discovered an Orc claiming to be a shaman in hiding. The Senate subdued him, and discovered he was holding necromantic tomes. I believe this may be a sign of continued cult activity, and it would be worth the time to monitor the Plaguelands for these activities. Karsh D. Sinclair: Question! Isn't the Plaguelands specifically under the protection and jurisdiction of the Argent Crusade, who have an EXTREMELY active presence in both the western and eastern sections of that area? Margrave Haifrall: Yes. However, I do not expect the Crusade to be able to handle every situation, given that I've heard of a recent invasion that they suffered from... ah, but that is irrelevant. My point is, I doubt the Crusade can root out these cultists. However, I believe either Mab or Vanidicus may have more information pertaining to this. I'll take my leave now. Damon Halliwell: 'Zanbor, the floor is yours. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Chancellor. The Foreign Ministry would like to invite Archmage Galimus of the Stormwind Circle of Magi to take the floor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''By all means. 'Beauregard Galimus: My thanks, Archmage Emerson, and salutations Violet Senators. It is a joy as always to be back within the Spire's bounds, and your own exquisite sanctum, so my further thanks for allowing my presence at this eve's meeting. On behalf of Lord-Marshall Montclair, as well as an Elder Mage of the Wizard's Sanctum Inner Council, I would make it known to the Chancellor and his Councillors that the First Regiment will be deployed tomorrow eve' by boat, to aid the Argent Crusade against Scourge activities in the Eastern Plaguelands and potentially West. Being northern Lordaeron and the surrounding region's is entirely under the Kirin Tor's magical jurisdiction, any and all magical artifacts of any kind will be subject to your review and capture, if found by myself or fellow Magi within Westridge's newly re-created sub-Circle of Magi. If said artifactual collection is done, with your allowance I would review it extensively prior to your own implementation as to perhaps offer my own suggestion on whatever items they could. Karsh Sinclair: Be careful when you handle such artifacts. Certain objects of magical power can be rigged with arcane cantrips designed to be traps to the unwary. And I wouldn't put it past the cultists to do as such to safeguard their power or knowledge. Beauregard Galimus: 'My thanks for concern, we will see the precautions set forward and safety as always valued above all, for yourselves included upon your own analyzations. 'Zalphar the Green: ''' It’s been a while since I've wondered through the old Plaguelands. This Scourge activity has slipped right under my nose. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Hmm, strange that the Scourge are acting up again. I will check with our agents in the region to see what is happening. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Chancellor, if I may make a suggestion at this time? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Of course. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''This matter sounds to be something the Senate should keep tabs on. I recommend that between one and three ambassadors be designated to Lord Montclair, to keep a direct link open with them so that we may offer aid quickly. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I concur. '''Damon Halliwell: '''If the Archmage has no objections I agree. '''Beauregard Galimus: '''As always, your aid is gladly welcome and it would be of the High-Spellwise's and the Inner Council's most prime interests to secure our bonds once again. It seems events of the past few months have set our two organizations apart, quite disheartening upon my return. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I agree with Councillor Lausten, I would recommend that Archmage Emerson works on getting a few ambassadors after the meeting. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Zanbor, the call to who shall aid is of course your area to decide. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Of course. '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''I volunteer to act as an Ambassador, if the Council sees it fit. '''Beauregard Galimus: '''If that answers any concerns or further comments, than I shall take my leave and restrict no more time of your meeting. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Archmage, it is always an honor to have you within the city and more of an honor you would come to us. '''Beauregard Galimus: '''My gratitude once again for my allowed interjection. Please the honor is all mine, Chancellor. Senators, Councilors, for King and Kingdom. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Eye of Dalaran watch over you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I do. '''Damon Halliwell: 'Very well then I close the floor and pass the room to Verus for promotions. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Due to budget shortfalls the Finance Department will be going after those who have not paid their back taxes. If you are audited please comply with the auditors. Anyone who does not comply will be brought to court. Thank you. ']Damon Halliwell: '''Very well then I close the floor and pass the room to Verus for promotions. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mrs. Sinclair, Please step forward. Mister Owens, please step forward. My friends, you’ve both made admirably demonstrations of Loyalty, Skill, and Dedication to this Senate, It is the judgment of this Council that you immediately be promoted to the Rank of Colleague. Congratulations. May you continue to serve with Honor, dismissed. Miss Oliviaxi Shadesong, Please step forward. Miss Shadesong, None here can deny the level of Honor, Integrity, and Dedication you have demonstrated in your time amongst us. I have no qualms at all in promoting you to Senator of this Senate. Kudos to you. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Thank you sir. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I hereby call this meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events